mafiawarsfandomcom-20200223-history
Out Of Time
Out Of Time Limited Time Mission Event available from September 5, 2011 to September 12, 2011. There are a total of 6 missions in this event. We Have To Move Fast! Now that we know how to get around the Neo-Imperium's security, get some scouts in there to take stock and figure out what we can do. We only have 1 more week in Cuba, so we have to move fast! Arrange for your stuff to get smuggled out safely to earn the Knife Knuckles (156/85). All missions unlock in the order displayed unless otherwise indicated. Intel Inside ''"Now that we've got the codes, we can send some of our own to scope out their headquarters and make a list of the damage we can do." - Auria Wilson "Boss, our scouts are back." - Auria Wilson #Trade 6 sets of Infiltration Gear for 6 Sets of Pain & Suffering. #Acquire 10 Cuban Mercenaries. (Robbing a Bribery Ring will decrease your total if you lose) }} Epic Loot "The great news is that the place is totally stocked. We should bring as many guys as we can, so we can make off with even more loot." - Auria Wilson "Epic haul, boss! I think I'm going to go on a four-star tour of the world after this." - Auria Wilson #Collect 5 Renaldos from Fights. #Collect 5 Shelled Torsos from Fights. #Collect 5 Goliath Groupers from Robbing (Cuba). #Collect 5 Trigger Happys from Robbing (Cuba). Fish In A Barrel "The headquarters is home to a short list of Neo-Imperium captains. Like ducks in a row, they'll never see us coming." - Auria Wilson "Just beautiful, boss. It's the hardest hit we've ever dealt." - Auria Wilson # Take Out 8 Neo-Imperium Captains. (Requires 8 ) # Acquire 15 Cuban Mercenaries. (Robbing a Bribery Ring will decrease your total if you lose) }} Firearm Filibuster "Boss, some of our guys abroad have sent us messages saying that the Neo-Imperium has sent backup and they'll be incoming soon. We're not quite done here, think we can spare some guys to stall them?" - Auria Wilson "Great work, Boss. It's not much, but I think we'll be able to finish all we want to do." - Auria Wilson #Get support from your mafia (6x). (Gift Requests) #Fight 40 Opponents (Cuba). #Job: Sink A Competing Smuggler's Ship (10x) Happy Explosion Day "Here's my favorite part: leaving a permanent mark. Let's show them what we think of their intrusion on our business." - Auria Wilson "It's better than Christmas." - Auria Wilson #Build 2 Armors. #Acquire 18 Cuban Mercenaries. (Robbing a Bribery Ring will decrease your total if you lose) #Win 2 Wars. }} Cuban Coda "It's unfortunate that we don't have the manpower to keep our Cuban foothold forever. But at least we can get out with a ton of goods." - Auria Wilson "So long, Cuba. Maybe next time we won't have to say goodbye." - Auria Wilson #Get 6 Crew Members in Brazil. #Job: Set Up A High Volume Smuggling Operation (20x) #Ice 15 Opponents. (Cuba). }} Category:Limited Time Missions Category:Out Of Time